


The Skywayman

by TNB



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BoM - Freeform, It's not who you think it is, M/M, Minor Character Death, Poetry, The Highwayman - Freeform, blade of marmora, kind of, or is it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNB/pseuds/TNB
Summary: Through the town he snuck, to the heart of it he went.And found the old inn with the window’s latch that was bent.He rapped twice, a tic, and rapped thrice more.Then came to the window his lover,His dark-eyed, black haired lover,Who cracked the window as much as he could from its chained door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem as a writing exercise based off of 'The Highwayman' by Alfred Noyes.
> 
> You can read it here!
> 
> https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43187/the-highwayman 
> 
> But it's not necessary to get the gist below. 
> 
> Sorry about the title, I just couldn't stop laughing at it!

Part I

Gusts of wind moved fog that was hanging low between the hills.  
Twin moons peaked between clouds where the river and sea spills.  
Soft-lit lanterns swung in darkness signalling a lookout post.  
And he moved swiftly between the shadows,  
        The safety of those shadows,  
Past the lookout who turned with a face white as a ghost.

His chest-plate and armor were black, as were his boots and cloak.  
With a soft purple glow puncturing from his chest, back, and yoke.  
Not a frown or twitch could be seen, his face hid by a hood.  
And on his hip an innocent twinkle,  
        His hand forged knife twinkled,  
Under the dual moons it twinkled, as he made his way through the wood.

The original plan was simple, to free inhabitants of the planet.  
But a rebel camp had been captured, so with a sharp descent he began it.  
He treaded very carefully not to make a sound,  
Over the soldier beaten path,  
        A terrible and dangerous path,  
As he came in on the only path into the occupied town.

Through the town he snuck, to the heart of it he went.  
And found the old inn with the window’s latch that was bent.  
He rapped twice, a tic, and rapped thrice more.  
Then came to the window his lover,  
        His dark-eyed, black haired lover,  
Who cracked the window as much as he could from its chained door.

“Take these coordinates, my love, for it will guide your way  
Through the treacherous skies guarded by Galra soldiers by day.  
Yet should they chase you closely, no break in the skies above  
Then wait for me by moonlight,  
        Look for me by moonlight,  
I’ll come to you by the twin moonlight, carried by my love.”

He rose up on his tiptoes. He could barely reach his hand,  
And planted a tender kiss palm down where pale skin meets tanned.  
Neither of them saw it, a pair of yellow eyes.  
Boring into their touch and union,  
        (O sweet and tender union!)  
Who saw the lovers as a way unto an easy prize.

Part II

Daylight faded quickly. Plans drew to a close;  
And before the lover could get the rebels to the ship he chose,  
Beyond the forest and along the path heavy foots of a troop did tread.  
The Galra’s laughter echoing-  
        Echoing- Echoing-  
Their chants and laughter echoed the hills, and filled dark eyes with dread.

There was no battle had, the rebels down with woe;  
Their weapons long discarded, their rations painfully low.  
The Galra soldiers marched right in, they bound the rebel lot.  
Black hair turned to the window,  
        The cursed, bent latched window,  
Eyes on the only path to town where Marmora was to be caught!

The soldiers gagged the lover, laughed with spirits that were not pressed.  
They secured an energy rifle to his flank, pointed between his breast!  
“Don’t miss a dobosh!” his face between claws. A voice ringing out above-  
_Wait for me by moonlight;_  
         _Look for me by moonlight;_  
_I’ll come to you by the twin moonlight, carried by my love._

Only a gentle breeze could be heard over hearts pounding like thunder.  
No matter how he tried, the bonds could not be torn asunder.  
Suddenly a start, he could feel his presence blooming.  
Not a sound was made,  
        Not a crunch of leaf made,  
But black eyes could make out his descent that was looming!

The soldiers readied their places and pointed guns to their mark.  
Sweat beaded at his temple as eyes strained to focus through the dark.  
A power surged through him like bile rising to his throat,  
White hot in his body,  
        White hot in his veins!  
He knew Marmora was coming in a way he could not connote.

In the distance Marmora’s blade lit up with unending vitality,  
Shining like a ship’s beacon as it grew to its totality.  
A sword fully hanging at his hip, sent by its maker  
A warning,  
        Warning- Warning-  
Its forger sent a warning as his energy waned thin as a nacre.

Marmora’s position was given away, stolen as a lost art.  
But before the soldiers could shoot him down like a wild hart,  
From the window he could see the inn alight, bright as the sun.  
The energy building up stronger,  
        Growing stronger,  
Growing as strong as life itself, until a loud bang went off. The gun!

The energy rifle fired, light blinding and then gone.  
Marmora’s lover sat hunched over, a hole burning through his brawn.  
Black eyes dimmed to a film grey as he let out a terrible screech,  
Feet pounding the path into town,  
        The only path to town,  
And tore through path, sword high above his head to mark its reach.

His body crashed through the window, knife edge tearing through flesh and blood.  
Body shaking with sorrow and rage, his hands and face a flood.  
But those treacherous soldiers outnumbered him, rifles tore him down at the door.  
Sword glistening with blood,  
        Glistening with life,  
Glistening at his hip, as the Galra dropped his body next to his lover’s in the moor.

. . . . .

_And on a cold foggy night, they say, when the wind blows between the hills._  
_When twin moons peak between clouds where the river and sea spills._  
_When soft-lit lanterns swing in darkness, even without a lookout post._  
_He moves swiftly between the shadows,_  
         _The safety of those shadows,_  
_Purple eyes glow from the shadows signalling Marmora’s ghost._

_Through the town he’ll sneak, to the heart of it his intent._  
_To find the old inn with the window’s latch that’s bent._  
_He’ll rap twice, a tic, and rap thrice more._  
_Then who should come to the window but his lover,_  
         _His dark-eyed, black haired lover,_  
_Who cracks the window as much as he can from its chained door._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins of Voltron read an interesting poem.

“Ohhh, how romantic!”

“Come on Hunk, it’s not that romantic. They both die. True love is supposed to save you! Not get you... get you killed!” Lance argued.

“Well if we’re nitpicking I’d like to state that the poem doesn’t even mention what planet they’re on or how they got there in the first place. And where were these supposed ships they were going to fly?” said Pidge.

Fluorescent neon lights flashed over storefronts as a plethora of different aliens did their regular shopping. Another day, another space mall. But _this_ one had a book store, and it was where the Paladins of Voltron ended up spending the entire afternoon. They were looking for any semblance of information about the Blade of Marmora.

It had been over a week since Keith and Shiro returned from the Blade of Marmora base with a new ally, as well as new information about Keith’s heritage. Most of the Paladins had taken it in stride, if it didn’t bother Shiro then why should it bother them? The only one acting a bit off was Allura, who had been avoiding eye contact with Keith.

“In the notes it says there’s a version where they both turn into the moons after they die. Isn’t that romantic, Allura?” said Hunk. He thrust the book under her nose.  
“Well, it would be more romantic if there weren’t _any_ Galra involved at all.”

“I agree with Allura, and shouldn’t it be the sun and the moon? All the novels I’ve read have always compared lovers to those, not two moons. Not that I’ve read many novels like that or anything!” said Lance, nervously combing his hand through the back of his head.

“Well I suppose you could argue that, the sun chasing the moon and all. But I see the appeal in two moons, rising and setting together in perfect harmony. Like twins souls, or twin Yalmor hunting down their prey!” said Coran enthusiastically.

“Hey Keith!” shouted Hunk, “Do you think one of them is your ancestor or something?”

Keith had been leaning against the shelf housing the ‘Hardest Minerals This Side Of The Galaxy’ section. His face, carefully neutral in expression the entire time, quickly shifted to a frown.

“What? No, I don’t know. I don’t know anything! That poem probably isn’t real anyway. If that’s the only thing we found then I’m going back to the ship to train.”

Allura side eyed him as he walked out of the store.

“I should probably go back too, you never know what kind of castle, er, issues could pop up?” Allura said.

Pidge looked nonplussed. “I’m sure if there are any issues Shiro will be the first to let us all know,” they stated.

“Yes, but-”

“Hey Allura, I wouldn’t mind reading you one of these lovey dovey poems with my smooth voice” Lance said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Guys, come on, can we focus?” said Hunk. “We’re here to unravel a secret society that Keith may or may not belong to.”

. . . . .

Back on the ship, Keith entered none too gracefully. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Shiro as he walked right into him.

“Ow!”

His head butted into Shiro’s chest, who caught him by his arms before he could lose his balance.

“Keith, everything alright?” Shiro said, concern lacing his voice. “You look kind of out of it.”

“I’m fine, just distracted I guess.”

“Did you find anything on the Blade of Marmora?”

“No. Well, nothing real. Hunk found a poem in some book, but it’s more like a love poem.”

Shiro’s eyes burned into Keith’s, and he had to look away.

“It’s a secret society full of Galra fighting their own, there’s nothing to find. I’ll be on the training deck.”

“Alright, I’m here if you need anything.”

Keith gave a small smile and nodded as he walked past, and Shiro quietly decided he would speak to the rest of the Paladins when they returned.

. . . . .

And speak they did, in tenfold. Upon their return the rest of the Paladins of Voltron made it known (very vocally) that Marmora was a Galra double agent. The _first_ double agent, whose legend and namesake would go on to found the Blade of Marmora as it is known today.

Hunk read the poem out loud for Shiro as Pidge and Lance acted out some of the more enthralling scenes, and waited to hear his verdict.

Suddenly, something clicked into place for Shiro.

“Hunk, that was a really interesting poem, thank you for reading it. If you find out anything else let me know.” He waved them off and started towards the training deck to find Keith.

Keith was in the midst of a heavy sword fight with a training robot. His shirt was sticking to his skin with sweat and the veins in his arms were straining with the force of his blows. Shiro waited from the sidelines as he pulled his final, fatal blow to the robot and looked up.

“That was the smoothest I’ve ever seen you fight,” Shiro said with a smile.

Keith didn’t say anything over his heaving breaths, waiting for whatever it was that Shiro came to say.  
“I know you don’t want to talk about it, taking over the team if something should happen to me-”

Keith’s eyes widened and he sucked in a breath. Held it.

“-I know that you’re worried that you might do something rash in the event of my…” Shiro trailed off, he couldn’t say it. “In the event that I can’t lead the team.”

“What!?” Keith shouted. “Are you crazy?” It was all bubbling up finally, everything he wanted to say threatening to spill out. “I’m not worried about me being rash, I’m worried about your own personal waltz on death’s doorstep every time we get in our lions! Stop trying to sacrifice yourself for the team! For me! Don’t give me a reason to be rash!”

Their eyes locked and this time Keith couldn’t, wouldn’t look away.

“Shiro, you mean everything to me. I couldn’t go on without you. When this is over, when we finally defeat Zarkon, I want-”

A loud crash echoed from the kitchen, and Coran ran in covered in food goo.

“Not to worry gentlemen, just a little oopsie in the kitchen. Should be fixed in a jiffy, but if I could borrow Shiro for a tic to get things sorted…”

Shiro held Keith’s gaze for a moment, then gently squeezed his shoulder. He knew what Keith wanted to say. It was the same thing he wanted to say too, for so long now. But they’re in a war, and it isn’t the right time. He hoped his touch could convey this to Keith.

_Maybe,_ Shiro thought as he walked out, _being a moon would be nice. If I had some company._

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkNV-0O1ya8


End file.
